


romantic interludes

by fated_addiction



Category: K-pop, PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fated_addiction/pseuds/fated_addiction
Summary: it's late. past midnight, actually. when minkyung realizes she's drunk.or, that time minkyung tries to be really judgy. and it blows up. right in her face.





	romantic interludes

**Author's Note:**

> third glass of wine and phone fic.
> 
> happy new year, y'all!

-

 

 

 

 

it's late. past midnight, actually. when minkyung realizes she's drunk. not like drunk- _drunk_. the kind that eunwoo is in the middle of self-actualizing herself through. new year, new you. that sort of thing.

"you know." minkyung stops. drops next to yebin on the bed. then rolls onto her. "you know," she says, "your netflix queue has _way_ too many serial killer documentaries. try not to kill anyone this year, okay?"

yebin grunts. bats at her face. she isn't sleeping. but that's not minkyung's problem right now. the floor's stopped spinning anyway.

"i wasn't planning on it," yebin mutters.

her eyes are half-opened. she went to bed just as early as nayoung. who always goes to be super early. or super late. depends on how big of an asshole the collective group of them are. it's still surprising that yebin went to bed earlier than them; she's the night owl.

"what's wrong with your face?" minkyung asks. pokes yebin in the nose. she squints and yebin tries to bat her hand away.

"nothing."

"that's a total lie."

yebin scoffs. "you smell like a creepy old man."

"and your face is going to stay that way," minkyung points out. leans in and rubs her nose against yebin's. the other girl lets out a startled laugh. minkyung grins and tries to lean closer. "you don't want that," she says too. "it'll make me sad. and you don't want to make me sad either - i have that on good authority."

"i prefer you sober," yebin says. pushes her face away. her hand is warm against minkyung's forehead.

she pushes her again and minkyung lands on her side on the bed. her elbow hits the wall and she makes a low sound, gripping her arm to her chest. yebin scrambles up to her knees. full of apologies. then she reaches for her, tucking minkyung's elbow between both her hand.

yebin makes a face. and minkyung feels guilty. like she does every time yebin makes a face. one where her eyes go dark and she gets this depressed, little smile that makes minkyung's heart stress out and grow eighteen billion sizes all because she wants to hug her and make it better.

"m'fine," she mumbles. or slurs. the verdict is out. yebin is hovering over her and minkyung sinks back into the bed. "promise."

"uh-huh."

minkyung watches yebin check her elbow for any bruises. which is dumb. because the bruise will probably be small like an afterthought. but she takes so much care to check her arm. yebin drags her fingers into the crook underneath her elbow and presses this small kiss against the tips of her fingers. maybe minkyung exhales. maybe she doesn't.

but her eyes are definitely wide. and she is definitely staring. in between that, she self-actualizes herself into the realization that hey, she really loves this girl. and not like loves 'i'll send you a christmas card ever year. kind of.' love but like love- _loves_ and that's a lot to come to terms with.

"you should probably never drink with eunwoo again."

minkyung blinks. yebin is grinning. then minkyung blinks again.

"wait -"

"you did," yebin confirms. drops back onto the bed with her. she hasn't let go of her arm either.

"but -" minkyung purses her lips together. "this isn't how i wanted to _do_ it," she insists.

"it's okay." 

minkyung can't tell if yebin looks disappointed or not. and that sucks. because she's usually really, really good about picking apart yebin's feelings. the girls call her the kang yebin expert of the group. because she is. proudly.

"it's not okay," she rambles. maybe with the last of her drunken stupor. her eyes squeeze shut and they feel warm. "i didn't want to do it this way. didn't imagine it this way either. you don't like fireworks or cheesy things so i wanted to just walk right up and tell you hey! hey i love you! but then i realized that you probably wouldn't be for someone yelling in your face. i mean, i wouldn't be either. and then i wanted to load up your netflix queue with really cheesy romantic movies. or movies with titles that spelled out i love you. but that's a lot of work -"

and she stops. mostly because yebin is kissing her. and it's nothing what she expects. sinking into the bed, right underneath yebin, sighing right into yebin's mouth.

it's _a lot_. she thinks like oh so this is what she tastes like. then squirms when yebin sticks her tongue into her mouth and it's weirdly the most amazing feeling in the world. she presses her tongue back into hers too. then slants her mouth into yebin's, stealing back a heavy, sated sigh from the other girl. kisses are messy anyway: there are fingers in her hair, her leg slides between both yebin's, and she wonders stupid things like could she get yebin drunk because she's drunk and oh my god, kim minkyung, you are an idiot. 

but it's fine. because she's kissing yebin. and she's going to fight to remember every damn second of it.

"get it together," yebin mumbles against her mouth. but she's grinning.

"can we have a do-over?"

"i don't do cheesy stuff well. you know that."

minkyung pouts. "but i want to _confess_."

yebin gives her the softest look. that she's ever seen. her hand rises and cups minkyung's face. tucks hair behind her ear and minkyung might just sober up by losing it. something passes between them. nothing insanely profound. just honest. probably the most honest she's been in - she doesn't know. but she feels it. her throat burns. 

"you already did."

minkyung bites her lip.

"and it was perfect," yebin says. this is as romantic as they get.

 

 

 

 

 

 

no really -

around three am, yebin is holding her hair back as she vomits in their literal only bathroom. since eunwoo is vomiting in the sink and nayoung is holding _her_ hair back while still drunk. and craving cheese puffs in her ramen. or whatever godawful thing you're supposed to crave after being drunk for a holiday. because this is what girl groups do.

"can we watch something in bed," she mumbles, groans, and drops back on her knees. yebin is combing her fingers through her hair.

yebin grins. "a queue full of serial killer documentaries? of course."

"i was going to say disney but i guess that works," minkyung mutters. then sighs when yebin tugs at her hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

since it's about real love, you know.


End file.
